


sfit is the place where magic happens

by kangjinnie



Series: welcome to sfit, we're all nerds here (big hero 6 au) [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (also cuz i can't bring myself to make one of the dr characters a villain), Everyone is a nerd, F/F, F/M, M/M, all the villains from big hero 6 (the series) stays the same cuz why not, basically a danganronpa big hero 6 au, drv3 comes in later, i'll add characters as the story goes on, sdr2 and dr1 go to college, the relationships mostly take backseat until after the events of the movie (big hero 6), yes the naegi's and shuichi are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjinnie/pseuds/kangjinnie
Summary: though shuichi's basically a genius who graduated high school at the age of 13, most of the things that he's been doing get him into a lot of trouble. sure, it's nice that his uncle has someone who can poke around things and go undercover when he's busy, but shuichi's just 14 years old. he continues to live the life of an undercover detective until his older brother, makoto, gives him the idea to enroll in sfit, san fransokyo institute of technology. and thus, begins his adventures and journeys at sfit.(i am very sorry, i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (mentioned), Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Series: welcome to sfit, we're all nerds here (big hero 6 au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	sfit is the place where magic happens

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be very slow updates for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi gets into a bot fight as an undercover detective for his uncle, but then ends up in jail for it.

ah yes, the loud sounds of people cheering and blades clashing. this was familiar to shuichi, as he heard these sounds frequently. being an undercover detective at the age of 14 gets you into pretty weird and dangerous situations, such as this. it's not like shuichi _wanted_ to do this, he just wanted to help his uncle out a bit.

you see, apparently the person who was basically the top dog (the person who won _all_ the battles here) was involved with illegal matters and other villains. some of these acts include getting other people to steal things to give to his boss. hence the situation that shuichi was now in. this guy who kept winning the battles, his name was yama. currently, he was fighting another person with a bot. turns out you could put saws and all the other dangerous stuff on a bot. yama then proceeded to absolutely wreck the opponent, taking the money. he laughed menacingly and said, "who wants to challenge little yama?" holding his bot up.

the other people who were watching and had bots either started to hide them or break them. then, shuichi came up with his bot. "c-can i try?" he managed to get out. "i-i have a bot, i made it myself." shuichi said, holding up his bot.

it just looked like a hunk of metal that shuichi had tried to build. the person who was moderating the match scoffed in the boy's face. "go back home, kid. if ya wanna play, ya gotta pay." 

shuichi reached into the the big white hoodie he was wearing and fished out a wad of cash. the mediator glared at him and lowered down the plate where she kept the bet money for the winner. yama confidently placed a big wad of cash onto the plate while shuichi hesitantly put the money in. "what's your name, wannabe robotics genius?" the older man asked, a smirk wide on his face.

"u-uhm, shuichi. shuichi saihara." shuichi managed to stutter out, which he himself was amazed by since he was already very intimidated by his opponent.

"good luck winning, pooichi. i'll grind your bot into dust." yama chuckled menacingly as a shiver went up the 14 year old's spine.

they both placed their bots in the middle of the ring. the bigger man sat down cross-legged and landed on the floor with a satisfying thump. meanwhile, shuichi just plopped on the floor, also cross-legged, clearly intimidated by the guy. yama cracked his neck, and shuichi pretended to crack his with an unsure expression on his face. 

"two bots enter, one bot leaves...." the mediator said mysteriously as she twirled her umbrella between the two bots. shuichi peeked over the umbrella and saw yama smirking.

"ready.... FIGHT!" _creepy..._ he thought as the match begun.

shuichi gripped his controller hard as the fight started. shuichi's bot started clunking and slowly walking toward little yama, but little yama got to him first, immediately knocking the teen's bot to the ground. shuichi started to mash his buttons, trying to get his bot to stand up, but it didn't work and was forced to watch little yama literally grind his bot into dust. 

the mediator opened up the plate again so yama could take it, but before he could even get his hands on it, shuichi interrupted them. "u-uhm, excuse me, but that was my first fight. can i... can i try again?" shuichi said.

yama scoffed and stated, "you tryna be a sore loser of something? cuz no one likes those kinds of people."

shuichi dug through his pockets once again and pulled out another wad of cash, holding it up. "i-i have more money..." 

the mediator glared once again as shuichi placed the second wad of cash in the plate. "ready... FIGHT!" she said, raising the umbrella once again.

this time, shuichi smirked and pressed a button that he was sure to avoid during the last round. with that press, the powder of his robot had reformed itself into a high agility bot, completely different from the bot it appeared to be last round. yama sat there in confusion for a second before returning to reality. during the fight, shuichi's bot had started punching little yama as another bit of the robot had got itself into little yama so it could mess with the system. the bigger part of the robot had its hands turn into saws while the smaller part had little yama shut down. yama furiously mashed the buttons on his controller, trying to get the bot to stand up. after that, the smaller part came back to the bigger part to create the whole robot. shuichi then proceeded to make it slice little yama into pieces. once the job was done, went to the place that it was at the started of the match and bowed.

shuichi smirked and stood up to get the money from the plate as everyone in the room was staring at the 14 year old in awe, confusion, and rage. yama loomed over shuichi with a menacing expression. "nobody destroys little yama." yama said causing shuichi to look up at the older man.

"and gets away with it? well i just di..." shuichi started and realized what was happening, his smile turning sheepish.

"take care of him." yama said, leaving his goons to beat up shuichi.

the goons cracked their knuckles as the teen nervously chuckled and spoke in a small voice. "hey guys... maybe we can talk about this! like another day! not today-" he started, before seeing someone zoom by on a scooter.

"shuichi! get on, quickly!" makoto yelled, motioning for him to come over.

shuichi sped over to his brother and hopped on the scooter, a helmet being shoved onto his head. "nice timing!" shuichi said, as makoto was going at an abnormally fast speed. 

"are you hurt? are you okay?" makoto asked, worry evident in his voice.

"no, and yes." shuichi answered looking back to see people chasing them.  
  


"what were you thinking? your only 14 and you already graduated last year, are you really sure that this is the thing that you're supposed to be doing??" said makoto, as they reached a dead end.

"hold on!" he said, as he turned around and rode up a plank to fly over the people trying to catch them.

"bot fighting is illegal!" 

"i know, but it's not like i like it! i'm just trying to help uncle kaz out with a case he's got on his hands. also, it's lucrative." shuichi said, taking it out of his pocket to show his older brother.

the two suddenly came to a stop when they saw the police blocking their exit to the alley. and that is how shuichi and makoto found themselves in jail, shuichi sitting in place for minors while makoto glared at him from the other side, almost being crushed from the people who were at the bot fight.

a few minutes later, their aunt, rin saihara, came to get them and immediately hugged the two as they got out from the police station. "you guys okay?" she asked, worry evident on her face and in her voice. 

"yeah we're fine." makoto answered, both of the boys giving a warm smile to their aunt.

"ah i'm so glad," rin said as she let go of them, then suddenly grabbed the two by their ears and dragged them over to her car.

"what were you two idiots thinking? you could've ended up in something worse!" the woman scolded as they got into the car.

on the drive home, she started to rant about how hard it was raising the two. "what about komaru?" shuichi asked.

"don't try to change the subject, young man. she's not even here right now!" aunt rin said.

they sat in silence for a little bit before makoto answered, "sorry, aunt rin, for making you worry."

the family pulled up to the cafe that rin owned and she started to open the door. "sorry. we love you aunt rin." the younger of the two brothers said.

"well i love you too, guys." she said while shoving a pastry into her mouth.

the two boys went up their shared room, makoto putting up the helmets on a hanger as shuichi sat down at his desk, tapping away at his keyboard. makoto looked at his screen and saw a map of where bot fights were going to be held. "you're going bot fighting again aren't you?" the older brother sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"yeah, uncle kaz needs someone who can look out for suspects." shuichi said, grabbing his bot.

"wow. when are you gonna use that brain of yours to actually help people in your own way?" makoto said.

"i am helping! i'll do anything to help keep the people of san fransokyo safe. and i mean _anything_. even if it means giving up what i love to do most and throwing away my higher education." shuichi said, looking at his older brother dead in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

makoto sighed again and grabbed the helmets, keeping one and throwing one to the younger. "i'll take you then. if i can't stop from going there, but you're not gonna go there alone." he said.

shuichi looked at the helmet and followed his brother downstairs to the scooter. "ok, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, i know that this is kind of out of the blue, but let me explain some important details about the saihara/naegi family. there are a total of 3 children who are in the naegi family. the oldest is makoto naegi, 20 years old and a junior at sfit. the middle child is komaru naegi, who is 18 years old and goes to nyit. the youngest is shuichi saihara, 14 years and is currently not attending college. the reason that shuichi has a different last name than the other two is because their mother, who kept the last name naegi, wanted her last name to keep living on as she was an only child and passed her last name to the first two, making shuichi take their father's last name. 
> 
> their aunt and uncle are rin and kazuma (uncle kaz to the kids) saihara. kazuma runs a detective agency while rin runs a cafe called the lucky cat. their businesses are right next to each other.
> 
> their died parents on a plane to hollywood, they were both in the film industry.


End file.
